


Solitaire

by NewTimelineNewMe



Series: Whumptober2020 [7]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blood, Day Eight: Where Did Everybody Go?, Gen, Minor Character Death, Whumptober, apocalypse au, like just some unnamed people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: Commander Renée Minkowski, for the first time in her life, was truly alone.
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert & Renèe Minkowski
Series: Whumptober2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Solitaire

Commander Renée Minkowski, for the first time in her life, was truly alone. 

All of the people from the camp where she had been stationed were dead or dying, and she wasn’t sure how long it would take before she joined them. Everyone else she had come across was dead as well. It wasn’t her first time seeing a dead body, not at all, but she still felt sick thinking of all those people. 

There weren’t any visible wounds, just a small splatter of blood splashed down their shirts from where they had coughed it up. They were all the same, and after twenty or so they began to blur together in her mind. She’d only been stationed with this crew for a few weeks, their mission to figure out what or who was killing all these people. Even then, their faces were starting to blur.

Command wasn’t picking up, either, and Minkowski hates to think why. So, she doesn’t. 

Instead, she drives.

There wasn’t much in the way of scenery, anyways, although once she got further into civilization, more cars were clogging up the roads. A quick peek into each car revealed the blank stares of the dead, crusty blood on their lips and, in one case, dripping down into their dashboard. It was...quiet. Too quiet.

Minkowski refused to believe she was the only one alive. There was no way, it wasn’t logical.

 _But what if you are_? A traitorous voice whispered inside her head. 

_Shut up,_ She told it. 

She was out of gas, or nearly empty, anyways, so she went to the first gas station she could find, frowning at the tire marks in the dirt that looked rather fresh. A check inside wielded sad results, mostly lukewarm soda and shelves that were once filled with snack foods now picked clean. There was a bag of Fritos she found on the floor, but it had a hole in the bottom that ants were crawling through. She didn’t bother to touch it. 

Minkowski was just about to head back to her vehicle when the click of a gun made her stiffen.

“Hands up.” A low voice growled with a thick Russian accent. “Turn around slowly.”

She put her hands up, dropping the (mostly melted) chocolate that she had had, and spun around to see a balding man, pointing the revolver to her face. “I don’t want any trouble.”

“Neither do I.” The man squinted. “Will you harm me if I put down the gun?”

“I have no ill-will against you.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

He lowered it, and she let out a breath. He was still squinting at her suspiciously.

“Commander Minkowski, by the way.” Minkowski told him.

“...Dr. Hilbert. I apologize for gun, not everyone is...friendly.”

“You’re the first person I’ve come across. I was with my group, but...you get the idea. I’ve just been driving west, picking up supplies where I can.”

“You’ve met no one else?” He asked.

“No. Just you. Starting to think I was the only one,” She added.

“Hmf.” He glanced around. “Anything of use here?” 

“Not really. I found some sunscreen, but it looks like all the food’s been picked clean.” 

“Are you low on food?”

“I have enough. Stopped here for gas, thought I’d check if there was anything else.”

Dr. Hilbert grunted. “I will not waste my time here, then.”

He turned to leave, but Minkowski called out on an urge, “Wait a second.” Hilbert turned back to her, eyebrow raised. “...Need a ride anywhere?”

Hilbert considered this. “West.”

“I can head that way too.”

“Are you suggesting joining parties?”

“I- Yes?”

“Very well. I accept.” He turned away again, but this time she didn’t stop him.

Maybe she wasn’t so alone, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
